


【龍金】少儿相宜

by seven340



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O, 假面骑士电王
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seven340/pseuds/seven340
Summary: 最近龙太总是会问金塔罗斯一些奇怪的问题。（剧情承接浦桃的深夜事件，但龙太的感情设定略有不同，可当做独立篇看……）





	【龍金】少儿相宜

**Author's Note:**

> ※严重OOC，皮套h。（伪）未成年x成年。  
> ※各种很诡异的私设，对话流  
> ※非常雷。非常非常雷。

金塔罗斯最近感到有些困惑。

实际上，这种困惑和一直以来想想就能以"嘛算了就这样吧"结束的任何难题都不一样。平心而论他自己并不是会任由问题发酵的类型，能尽快解决的问题就会当机立断解决，只是，今天有点不同。

他所在的食堂车里，有这么两只整天自以为藏得很好而经常公然打情骂俏的非情侣，在众人眼皮子底下谈着腻腻歪歪的恋爱，然后在暴露的时候大声否认，并且当即打一架表示彼此并无瓜葛。打架是正常现象，要是哪天他们不打架，金塔罗斯反而要怀疑他俩闹崩了。

那什么，虽然他自觉跨入了闭目养神时目空一切（？）的无我化境，但这并不代表那两只异魔神以为他睡着时就能在旁边白日宣淫。光是自己被迫目击也就算了，食堂车里可不全是他俩似的肮脏成人。

所以当龙太心不在焉地屈膝坐在对面的条椅上用蜡笔涂鸦并且问出那个问题时，金塔罗斯第一句话开口就是："何呀？！！"

"我是说，熊酱知不知道用后面做那种事也很有感觉？"孩子气的口吻，连一点点羞耻心都听不出来。

金塔罗斯迅速确认了一下没有第三个人在旁边听到这句话。他望了望车厢里，然后注意力回到眼前的小朋友身上。"你说啥？不，不是让你重复一遍，你……为什么会问这种问题？"

"……"龙塔罗斯想了想，"因为好奇嘛。"

好奇可不行！特别是对下半身的事。"抱歉，龙太，你现在的年纪还不能听，如果实在想知道就先把幼儿绘本读一遍吧。"

"我就是想知道嘛……"

"……"金塔罗斯扶额，想立刻睡死过去。这小子肯定是在食堂车里看到了什么不该看的东西。

"熊酱，熊酱知道吗？一定知道的吧，熊酱年纪比我大，知道的又比我多。"龙太双手撑着桌子有点激动地立起上半身。

金塔罗斯伸手把他摁回椅子里，"那可不能随便跟你说。"

"为什么？"

"……因为龙太还是小孩子。"

"我已经不小了，个子也快要长得跟熊酱一样高了。"虽然他徒劳地比对了一下两者的身高差距，"而且……我不知道除了熊酱之外还有谁能问。良太郎看起来就一副童贞的样子，龟酱和桃塔罗斯还……咳咳咳！"关键的句子被干咳掩饰了过去。

你不也是童贞吗！"个子是长高了，但内心还是小孩。"金塔罗斯毫不犹豫地拒绝了。

"内心？是说里面吗？"龙太的眼睛在放光，"也就是说，只要我合格，熊酱就愿意告诉我知识了吗？"

这算是哪门子的知识！老熊仰头准备突然爆睡过去蒙混过关，又被龙太摇得连假睡的契机都没有了。

"熊酱快醒醒！！还没跟我说清楚呢！！！"

"你这小朋友到底是怎么想的啊！！"金塔罗斯大声吐槽着醒过来，"我可没有说只要你合格就告诉你呀！"

"可是，我没有别的人可以问……"龙塔罗斯慢慢松开了抓着他毛领子的手。

金塔罗斯望着他陷入了沉默，一会儿发出了最终疑问："为什么不问龟字和桃字他们？"

"问他们两个，绝对会被打死的。"一脸认真。

"……"老熊叹了口气，完全忘记了小鬼的武力值其实相当可观的事实，"那好吧。"

作为车里唯三的长辈（？），另外两个实在是幼稚得令人难以放心，天知道真交给他们会教龙太什么奇奇怪怪的事情，总之只要满足他的好奇心就行了吧，金塔罗斯想了想，决定亲自上阵负责车里唯一小孩的性教育。

  
灯光昏暗的和室，八叠大的房间，就是金塔罗斯平时居住的地方。

"听着，龙太，"金黑色的异魔神端端正正地盘腿坐在房间中间，对前面不安分地扭来扭去的小鬼说道，"为了防止你在好奇的情况下走歧途，我才特意教你。所以现在有什么问题赶紧问吧。"

"之前我问龟酱和桃塔罗斯'小宝宝是从哪里来的'的时候，熊酱打断我也是因为怕我知道什么吗？"紫色的角和嘴两旁延伸的龙鳍（？）一动一动，完全就是个天然无害的好奇宝宝。虽然平时是淘气了些，但要让他染上大人的毛病，金塔罗斯是断然不愿意的。其他几人开黄腔的时候，只要话题越来越往明显的地方引，引起龙太注意，他都会适时醒过来打断。

"……他们两个怎么说。"老熊问。

"桃塔罗斯一开始说是鹤先生送过来的，后来我再逼问他，他又含含糊糊地说是亲了嘴就有的。"龙太食指抵着自己的下巴，歪着头回忆，"可是我也跟熊酱亲过，熊酱并没有生宝宝啊？"

"？！"老熊差点一趔趄，"什么时候的事？？！"

"熊酱睡着的时候，为了试验会不会生宝宝特意亲了一下。顺带一提是嘴唇喔~"龙塔罗斯咯咯地笑着指了指自己的嘴。"所以说桃塔罗斯是个大骗子。"

好吧。桃字，你把我害惨了。虽然要是我的话也会说是鹤先生送来的。金塔罗斯干咳两声，"那……龟字呢？"

"龟酱刚一张嘴就被桃塔罗斯和hana酱打了。"龙塔罗斯如实相告。

果然是乌龟的作风。

"熊酱，真的是不能说的秘密吗？"猩红色的眼睛小心翼翼地朝这边看过来。

"……龙太，男人之间一般是不亲嘴的。大体上就算男女亲了嘴也不会有小孩。"金塔罗斯只得苦口婆心教育他，"还有，下次不准你再偷亲别人了。"

"啊？为什么！"榻榻米的地面被白手套拍得砰砰响，"我就要亲熊酱嘛~"

"只能跟喜欢的人才能亲！"

"喜欢的人？是说像龟酱和……啊不行。不能再说了，我答应过龟酱的。"

"……"好了，现在老熊很确定龙太看到过什么了。"抛开这个问题不论。龙太，人总有一天会遇到自己真正喜欢的人，就会自然而然地发生男女关系……有些是同性的，总之，一定会到做那种行为的一天。现在我就告诉你怎么做。"

"嗯！"龙塔罗斯似乎并没有意识到关于谈论下半身的问题，眼前两米八高的大汉内心究竟多么羞耻。

"你是男人，所以有这个。"金塔罗斯试探性伸手轻轻触碰了一下眼前这个小鬼的股间，"虽然现在还在沉睡，等你长大，遇到自己喜欢的人的时候这里就会……"他不留痕迹地移开自己的手，"立起来。"

"会立起来……然后呢……？"龙太问，"有反应了，就是大人的象征了吗？"

"没错。"老熊收回手，"顺带一提，我和桃字龟字他们已经成年，所以能用了。在你和相方都同意的情况下可以做，平时没有恋爱的对象的话，仍然会周期性地有反应，那时候龙太，你就得动用自己的手去纾解它。至于做法，只要跟随自己的本能就行，这没有什么好害臊的。"

说得坦然，但金黑色的异魔神脸上不由自主地发起了烧。跟一介儿童谈性的话题，对于粗糙的男子汉来说还是过不去心里那道坎。

"熊酱……平时自己是怎么做的？熊酱没有恋人吧？"龙太眨巴着大眼睛问道。

"哈？肯定没有啦……男子汉就是要修炼自己，现在还不是谈儿女情长的时候。"金塔罗斯眯缝的金色眼睛闪烁不定，技术性地跳过了实操话题。

"可我想看熊酱示范给我看。"龙塔罗斯突发暴言。

"？！"

"因为熊酱最可靠了，我觉得懂的一定最多……所以，"龙太或许仍然把性器当做是普通的排泄器官吧，讲得跟家常便饭一样坦然，反倒是"懂得多"的金塔罗斯浑身不自在，"--做给我看一看吧？"

老熊n年的人生内第一次遇到此般大是大非的问题。说是示范，做不好就是疑似猥亵，但车里其他成年的混蛋们又没一个靠谱的，大任仿佛只能堆砌在他自己身上。

……那么，在实践中寓教于乐（？什么鬼玩意儿），也顺便触发其他的知识点再加深记忆好像也没什么吧。话说这真的不会让人有心理阴影吗。"……好吧，龙太，坐远一点，如果在过程中觉得心里难受的话，马上离开这个屋子就可以了。"

"熊酱……"龙太紧盯着悉悉索索调整姿势成正座的金塔罗斯喃喃道。

金塔罗斯仍然夹着腿犹豫。被别人盯着还是第一次，他并不确定自己真的能做到最后，总之，先从一般的交媾前戏开始讲解起吧。

"说到合卺，一般会从接吻啊或者是爱抚开始做起。"金黑色异魔神指着自己的脖颈和胸膛说，"像某人经常喊的（模仿语气）'老子没有前戏从最初到最后都是climax打贼！'可不能学，太不现实了。亲吻抚摸对方的所有有感觉的地方，好男人就应该让自己的相方舒服地进入状态。女人的话，胸就不错。"他面无表情实则紧张地揉弄起了自己的胸，"只是个示范，因人而异。有些人不喜欢，有些人会有感觉。"他毛领子下方雄伟的胸部挺着，厚实的胸肌在两手的揉弄之下慢慢肿胀了起来，因为被龙塔罗斯盯着，格外地不自然--对方的视线实在是太灼热了。

哪里不太对劲。

"胸膛，接着是腹部，腰侧，如果要从背后做的话，后颈和背也是不错的地方，总之只要上手了，任何人都能跟从自己的本能，这个不用教也会的。"金塔罗斯的手从小腹滑落到自己的腿间，虽然在正座，腿还夹得紧紧的，但股间位置已经因为刚才自己对全身的抚摸和近乎意淫的言语刺激而膨胀了一些，他的呼吸逐渐凌乱，说话也开始断断续续，"你看……性器在腿间的缝隙里……当你有感觉的时候，它会从里面翻出来……和你平时上厕所的状态不太一样……"说到最后一句的老熊有点绷不住笑场了，但小鬼的表情认真得可怕，让他的笑容僵在脸上。

那绝对不是好奇或者认真学习的眼神，是欲望。龙塔罗斯看着他的眼神满是下一秒就要扑上来的欲望。

明明是个小鬼哪来的冲动，或许是错觉吧。金塔罗斯继续着手上的动作，为了不阻挡视线而张开了大腿，强忍着尴尬把自己的性器展示给对方看，"……总之它还是勃起了。 勃起的硬度足够，就可以插入别人的身体，只有自己的时候，就该这么做--"将半硬的性器握在手里上下活动着，用宽厚的掌心抚慰开始流泪的柱身，"做到差不多的时候，前面这里会出来。就是一段高潮的终结啦。

"熊酱，"龙塔罗斯低声打断他，"我能试试吗？用熊酱的身体学习……"

"？那怎么成！我可不是HOMO啊！"

"就摸摸你！而且我们都已经亲过了，摸一下也没什么不好吧？"龙太歪着头撒娇，"呐？让我摸摸看吧？我也想知道身体的哪里比较敏感！"

不觉得两个男人在一个房间摸来摸去很奇怪吗……不过现在这场面已经够离奇的了，都到这份上了，拒绝也没用啊。谁让他最宠龙太呢，看到对方半企求半耍赖的样子，也只得投降。

"……败给你了。"老熊长叹一口气，"过来吧……"

龙塔罗斯也悉悉索索地跪行过来，跪在了金塔罗斯身前，伸手试探地捏了捏金塔罗斯的胸。

"熊酱的欧派好大。有宝宝的话，一定有很多奶水。"

"那是胸肌！奶水什么的……啊！"一句话还没说完的金塔罗斯被狠狠咬住了一边的胸，不由得吃痛出声。龙塔罗斯竟然俯下身用尖利的牙齿在磨砺他的胸部，虽然异魔神的皮肤比常人要坚硬皮实得多，但胸部这一块毕竟没有甲胄包裹着，仍然属于脆弱领域。

"唔唔唔……"胡乱啃咬着金色皮肤的龙塔罗斯模糊不清地说着什么。

"龙太！放开！！"金塔罗斯慌忙把他推到一边，"谁教你上来就这么干的！"

龙太倒在一边的身躯比老熊看上去要小得多，浅紫色的辫子狼狈地甩到了胸前，这么个小家伙也爬上来啃他，听起来就像是笑话一样。"不是你让我好好亲吻别人身体的吗？" 龙塔罗斯喘着粗气发出不满的控诉。

"你那根本不是亲，是要吃人。"金塔罗斯似乎并不以为意，只是严肃地训斥他，"对相方粗暴就太失礼了，会被讨厌的。想一开始就出局，让心爱的人哭泣吗？"

"……对不起。我重新来。"龙塔罗斯挥挥右手，吐了吐舌头，再次伸手抚上金塔罗斯的腰侧。

白色的手套一寸一寸地描绘着金黑色异魔神身上的纹路，从腰侧到腹部，再上升到胸膛。"好热……光是隔着距离都能感觉到熊酱的体温……而且有种特别好闻的气味。像干草堆一样。好温暖。"龙塔罗斯低声呢喃，已然是拿好火把打算点着这堆干草了，"暖和的身体，属于我也可以吗？虽然我不听回答……"

"……"老熊脑子里考虑了一秒这孩子是不是太入戏了，就被突然扑过来的紫色身体吓了一跳，尽管小身板要推倒他简直天方夜谭，夺取其他的东西还是挺容易的--毕竟闪避速度实在是不快。

异魔神之间的接吻……或者说交口更合适一些吗，能互相接触的只有自由的长舌头，像蛇一样灵活的舌头从龙塔罗斯口中钻到金塔罗斯嘴里，伸缩间就像交配一样侵犯他的口腔。

罢了罢了，大老爷们的亲吻也并不会少块肉，何况他们俩之前就亲过。

金塔罗斯没有推开小鬼。

\--

到底是怎么发展成眼前这副景象的呢。

只是一手撑在身后，一手揪住小鬼的后颈控制他的动作不过于激烈，现在后者正着迷于舔舐他胸前的两道黑色纹路。"嘿嘿……熊酱被我一舔就在发抖呢……好棒的反应……"像发现了新玩具一样陷入了疯狂的喜悦中。理智就是盖在刚出锅的肉饼上的芝士片。

该不会真的是HOMO吧这位小朋友……

"呐呐，我可以碰你么？"龙塔罗斯突然伸手碰了碰他刚才被唤醒还没有得到解放的性器。

"……！"金塔罗斯努力压住嗓子眼里的闷哼，"啥？！"

"熊酱这里都没有被疼爱吧？看起来好辛苦。"和体色一致的性器被小鬼握在了手里，虽然不像他自己那样熟悉和技巧性，但也以相当活络的速度动了起来。"是这样吗？还是要更用力一点？"

"？！不成，龙太！"老熊再一次慌了，"我只能告诉你到此为止，再接下去就不是你该做的事情了……唔……！"

根部突然被掐住，对上面的是龙塔罗斯极度认真的表情。

"就当是我给熊酱的一点回报吧。因为还有别的事情也要拜托你呢。"

那是拜托人的态度吗……你啊。

"龙太……"

"怎么样，我做得很不错吧？嘿嘿~"龙塔罗斯抚弄着他因为受到刺激而彻底勃起的性器（毕竟老熊平时也沉迷修炼毫无性生活，这里老实得很），发出了快活的笑声，"明明说着不是homo，但是下面都已经这么兴奋了，要是继续下去的话会怎样呢？真好奇啊……"

被摩擦得发红的饱胀阴茎顶端诚实地溢出透明液体，恶质又玩心大起的龙塔罗斯并没有因对方的喝止而停下动作，而是变本加厉地，同时用另一只手的指腹不断抠弄流出体液的马眼。

金塔罗斯再一次发着抖懊恼地呻吟出声时，心道他原本是完全有能力一把推开龙太的，但是做不到。因为他只是个孩子。但也因为龙太是个孩子，所以必须要制止。

"哈啊……不……龙太……不成……明明说好了只抚摸身体，得寸进尺实在是太卑劣了，你从哪儿……！学的……"

"不可以吗？"

"当然了……！都说了人只能跟喜欢的家伙同寝，你这小鬼怎么就听不懂人话呢……"

龙塔罗斯再次与他交口，结束时意犹未尽地舔了舔他的犬齿。"我喜欢熊酱……这样还不行吗？"

"！"假的。太不成体统了。"……不要为了一时的快意就随便撒谎！"

"我没有骗你，是真的，喜欢诚实的熊酱喜欢得不行，喜欢到想要占为己有的地步。……熊酱难道讨厌我吗？"

伸出一半想要掐住龙塔罗斯脖子的手停了下来。尽管知道不可能，还是下不去手推开。仍然稚气未脱的脸作出了一个忧愁又失望的表情，是一直以来这个带着期望落空的可怜表情让他一次次纵容了龙太。而这次……

"……我只教你一次。"金塔罗斯低声道。

龙太露出了欣喜的笑容，"我就知道熊酱一定不会讨厌我的！啊……感觉嗓子都发紧了，心脏好痛苦……"

"哪、哪里？"

"这里喔。"龙塔罗斯松开了金塔罗斯的性器，挺起了腰胯，也学着后者的样子翻开自己股间的皮质，已经兴奋起来的欲望迫不及待地弹了出来，发情般的腥味差点让金塔罗斯的犁鼻器呛个跟头，虽然形状个头并没有金自己的那么可观，"熊酱……这里好痛苦……为什么啊……"

"哈啊？！！"老熊失声。

等等！！！啥意思？已经能了吗？！就现在的小朋友？发育得是不是有点太着急了？！

"……好像全身的血液都跑到这里来了，涨得难受，熊酱也给我摸摸好不好……？"他的小朋友亲昵地蹭了过来，侵略性的费洛蒙瞬间包围了金塔罗斯，腿间的东西也存在感满满地摩擦着他的大腿，在金黑色的皮肤上拖出透明的体液水迹，"是熊酱在食堂车里说过的，只要我这里合格了就是大人的象征……我现在已经不是小孩了哟。"

"跟喜欢的家伙做啊--！别找我啊！"这句没有说出来而是在内心深处呐喊。而且他根本没说过那样的话！

"想跟你kiss，想对你做很多过分的事情，反正摸也摸了，熊酱好人做到底吧……？呐。"昏暗的纸灯旁，红色眼睛烈焰一样灼烧他的每一寸皮肤，佐以恶魔诱惑人类般的耳语，话说龙在西洋本来就是邪恶的象征之一。"现在，摸我……"

金塔罗斯受到了蛊惑似的任由龙太将他的手牵引到对方股间，条件反射地握住了对方还没有发育完全的性器。手上的家伙已经硬邦邦的了，属于异魔神发情的气味也很冲，颜色和体色是差不多所以看不太出差别，但渗入骨髓的热度绝对是勃起了没搞错。刚一触碰到，就感觉手下的身体一激灵，它的主人发出了一声舒服的长叹。"对……再多动一下……"和平时不一样的低沉声线，老熊简直怀疑眼前的小鬼是不是吃了什么"角色崩坏"的毒蘑菇，现在完全和刚才那个天真烂漫（？）的龙太判若两人。

"你这混蛋……真的是早熟啊。"金塔罗斯恨恨地帮他打着手枪，一边愤怒地吐槽。

"嗯嗯啊啊啊好舒服--！！"龙塔罗斯仰着头夸张地叫出了声，"熊酱好棒啊啊啊--"

"台词太早了吧！！不要发出奇怪的声音！"

"嘶……"龙太倒抽了一口冷气，匆忙中竟然也伸手捞住了金塔罗斯刚才一直都没有释放的欲望，和自己的碰在一起，"我说……一起动吧？"

"啊？！不……"刚吐出一个不字，金塔罗斯就感到自己的身体僵住了，任由龙太肆意非为--他忘记了龙塔罗斯打个响指就能控制他们这一车异魔神的实力。

龙塔罗斯露出一个得逞的笑，耸动自己的腰胯和他的分身一起在两人的手中律动起来，磨得金塔罗斯只能发出不甘心的呜咽。"龙太你……太过分了…………这样不成啊……！"第一次和其他人这样零距离接触，而且还是跟看起来像犯罪一样年下的家伙，自己还被控制。不知为何，刚才开始就一直被遏止的高潮，这时候在背德想象的刺激下竟然有了爆发的的端倪。

"呜……龙太……停下……要……"

张开的大腿间，小鬼正跪趴在身前用双手将两人的性器拢在掌心活动着，动作也越来越急，因为手不大，看上去令人发笑。"不会停的……熊酱，我快不行了……能出来吗？能和熊酱一起出来吗？你不用回答我了……"

本来就忍了很久，这时更是被弄得快缴械了，"龙太……快点…………""我也快……！唔！""啊--！！"片刻后，两人同时发出了低吼，金塔罗斯捂着嘴，涨得紫红的分身于龙太手中抽动着射出了积攒已久的白浊，终于得到了高潮。龙太那边也因为耐性不足而提前射了，飞溅的液体甚至喷到了两人胸腹和脸上。

"哈啊……哈啊……太……太急了…………"金塔罗斯瘫倒在地板上瞪着他骂道，"是说前面教你的东西完全就没听进去啊……""我有好好地运用……但是……"龙太喘着粗气，气馁地看了看自己明明射过却依然很精神的分身，"--它从来都不听话。"

啥玩意儿你怎么还硬着呢！太不像话了！老熊要疯了，恨不得现在马上把小只的龙太拎起来扔到装满冷水的茶杯里冷静冷静。"我说……方法你也懂了……玩也玩过了，是时候……"

"不过……熊酱的手果然超棒……"龙太打断了他的话，跪在面前满意地舔了舔拇指上残留的液体，另一只手则伸向了他毫无防备张开的大腿，意犹未尽地舔舔尖利的犬齿，"……下面一定更棒吧？"

我懂了。金塔罗斯在内心叹了口气，敢情他到现在才反应过来，龙太，这小子，根本就不需要什么性指导。

他只是对老熊的身体好奇得不得了而已。

"我可以进这里面去吗？""不可以。"几乎是同时开口，金塔罗斯严词拒绝后，龙太马上发出了不满的叫声，"欸--为什么不行！""你是装的吧，绝对是装的！""熊酱先说话不算数喔！明明说了要解决我的疑问！""你不就是想玩我吗？！""我只想知道用这里是不是真的那么舒服啦！"龙太舔了舔自己的指尖，咬咬牙直接掰开金塔罗斯的大腿把手指强行插入了异魔神的生殖腔。

被龙太控制住的金塔罗斯除了闷哼之外甚至连动一动都做不到。他眼睁睁看着这位小朋友插入了两根手指，从来没有容纳过任何异物的私处被强行打开了，撕裂的剧痛感瞬间让他飙出了泪花。

"不……不行啊！！龙太！住手、别……"痛呼出声后，龙塔罗斯也并没有停下动作，而是更加努力地扩张即将容纳他老二的地方。

"熊酱会用这里舒服起来的……等等我……"他伸出舌尖舔舐着金塔罗斯的脖颈低声道。

浅紫色的辫子落在金塔罗斯脸侧，和龙鳍一起扫得他痒痒的。被骚扰的脖子更痒，仅是起身推开都做不到，只能被动接受小鬼的吻和身下的入侵。"呜……龙……太……很痛…………不要再……"

"痛吗？……！对不起熊酱，我再轻一点……可是……快要忍不住了，"龙太的两指在腔体里活动得更开，会自动分泌体液的后穴为他的动作增添了润滑，"里面好热啊，而且开始吸我的手指……好色喔……"

"骗人……！"虽然死不承认，身体的反应他再清楚不过了。明明同是男性异魔神，对方发情的气味稍微强势一点这边就完全沦陷实在是太没出息了。陌生的热度从盆腔整体上升到脑髓深处，最初手指进入时的痛也逐渐转变成了一种……抓心挠肺的痒。"混蛋……随随便便就说要进别人的屁股……这边也才是第一次啊……"金塔罗斯咬牙切齿地骂道。

俯身舔吻他胸膛的龙太突然抬起头，眼睛里亮晶晶的，"真的吗？！太好了！这样一来我和熊酱就公平啦！"

说完，他急不可耐地拔出自己的手指，扶着精神奕奕的性器不管不顾地挤进了金塔罗斯的后穴里。

"啊--！！"

对不起。刚才说小鬼尺寸不够是自己疏忽了。本来至少有半秒的时间侥幸心理想了想好歹自己块头比较大，最多也就是被扎一下而已--

完犊子根本就比想象中还痛得多啊！不管是谁突然被一个乳臭未干的臭小子提着珍藏十几二十年（？）没有碰过女人的老二捅进来都会痛到想骂街的！

现在的金塔罗斯就处于想开口骂街的状态，但是一开口就只剩下呻吟。

虽然没有性爱经验，捅进去之后该怎么动这件事却仿佛天生自带，腰胯动起来不带停的，各种找舒适的角度怼得老熊只知道大叫出声。幸好房间隔音还不错，不然明天就要考虑出去怎么面对左右隔壁了。

"熊酱……熊酱的屁股真的好棒啊……！夹得超紧……比手的感觉舒服好多……"一边晃腰一边发出色情喘息的这个紫色打桩机到底是谁。"我说……肯定有感觉了吧……？因为只要我一撞上面这里……"他把金塔罗斯的双腿压到了胸前，使劲顶了一下--就一下，让老熊吃惊得连街都忘了骂，"--马上就被咬紧了。"

"--！！"溢出来的生理泪水沿着旧的轨迹落下，下体的部分很不争气地因为前列腺的冲击而再次兴奋了起来。闻着龙太侵略性的腥气，每一次被顶弄到敏感点，不可遏制的射精冲动都会再一次统治他的大脑。

"唔……熊酱怎么都不说话……明明只要插进去就舒服到直发抖……嘿嘿……"龙太一边操着他一边抚摸他的胸腹，"藏着掖着也没用喔，我看到你在动腰了。"

没错。金塔罗斯的理智已经被顶得支离破碎，像追寻救命稻草一样追寻那能让他感到快乐的地带，尽自己最大的努力挺起了腰去迎合对方的动作，即使看起来好像……

紊乱的呼吸，肩膀压抑着的颤抖，还有下半身微不可察的动作。一切都让年轻一方忘乎所以到了极点，愉悦到对金塔罗斯失去控制。"……这就满足你。"龙塔罗斯默默看在眼里，意识的操纵瞬时被解放了，正当金塔罗斯突然感到身体一轻，好像脱离了控制的时候，猝不及防突然被抬起了一条大腿，更加开放地暴露出了私处。交合着的地方已经一片泥泞，两个人的体液混合到了一起，并且源源不断地分泌出来，顺着性器和大腿淌下，更多的是因为激烈的动作而飞溅到麻草制的榻榻米地板上，把它弄得和被操得七荤八素的金塔罗斯一样脏兮兮的。

"唔啊……！！哈、不要、好……"不行了。再这样下去。

"喜欢……我喜欢……熊酱…………想一直埋在熊酱身体里面……"最后加速的龙太声音已经开始抽抽噎噎了，连一句完整的告白都说不出来。"呐……叫叫我的名字好吗……？"

"……Ryu、……"单音节卡在身体被撞击得一颠一颠的时刻，"……Ryuuta……龙太……哈啊……龙太……！"

年上的终于愿意服软了。紫色的异魔神几乎喜极而泣，"……！我好开心熊酱！要加速了喔……"

"嗯啊--！要射…………！"老熊只来得及吐出两个字，就随着龙太愈发激烈的动作，用后面达到了高潮。酥麻感席卷整个意识的途中，他没来得及思考为什么龙太最后还要告白。没有那个必要吧。

"哈啊……哈啊……我也到了……！"被身下人射出的精液溅了满脸之后，突然感到分身被对方后穴绞紧的龙塔罗斯也以激烈的最终冲刺在金塔罗斯体内释放了自己的体液。得到了，他想，虽然脑子昏昏沉沉的还没什么实感，但……"果然……还是得到了，让熊酱成为我的人……哈哈！"

"太胡来了你……"脑子都已经麻痹了。

"呐呐，这样做的话，熊酱会有我的宝宝吗……"

"你想多了。"

他的小朋友笑得很开心，像偷到喜爱的糖果一样。金塔罗斯余韵迷糊中挪了挪自己的身体，果不其然后穴传来了一阵黏腻感……这小子射在了里面。

嘛。他开心就完了。老熊闭上了眼睛决定暂时不管。

"以后也这样做吧……"龙塔罗斯趴在他身上调整着呼吸，毕竟还小，体力消耗过度也累过头了，"好舒服……熊酱真棒……唔……喜欢……"

喜欢。

在越年轻的家伙口中说得越轻松，是吗？……是真的就好了。只是因为不想有犯罪感……！要说为啥的话。

"说了就一次……你真的没听到……？嗯？"金塔罗斯等了半天没有听到回声，忍不住睁开眼看了看躺在胸膛上的小鬼，"龙太？……等等，你不会是睡着了吧。"

儿童一样纯洁无害的脸庞，现在趴在他胸前进入了绝赞睡眠中。

平时都是自己先睡着，今天变成要叫醒别人了。金塔罗斯尝试了几次伸手晃他都没醒，长叹了一口气：算了，反正刚做完也累得够呛，就这么睡下吧，谁让小鬼压着他睡得正香呢……

看这个满足的睡脸，一定正在做着美梦吧。

\--

  
次日。

"？！熊公你干什么？！老子跟你无冤无仇你怎么大清早一起来就打人啊！是不是吃错药了！"

"打的就是你！！"

"等等，前辈的话还好说，为什么连无关的我都牵连进来了！啊痛！"

"你俩都是一路的！作为成年人不好好管理自己，还教坏小孩！！"

"？？我怎么教坏小孩了？！"

"怎么教坏？都怪你们整天做些奇奇怪怪的示范，龙太都变得不纯洁了！"

"啊……那什么，每个少年都总有一天会成为大人的嘛…………"

"你就编吧！强力砍杀--！"

"啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！"浦与桃的绝叫。

"我得罪你哪里了熊公--！！"

"前辈少说两句吧--！！"

End


End file.
